


Object Lesson

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is getting a little too full of himself, so Minseok has to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** D/s dynamics, toys, bondage, gagging, orgasm denial. There's a little manhandling of Baekhyun at the beginning but the sex is entirely consensual.

It has been said recently that Byun Baekhyun is Becoming A Problem. Now, certain people (Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae) may say that he's always been a problem, but it's generally agreed upon that that problem is only getting worse.

The thing about Baekhyun is that he likes a) attention and b) punishment. If people are laughing at him, if people are yelling at him, if people are putting him into headlocks, it's all good because it's all attention (and hey, some pain now and then can be fun). Besides, it's way too much fun to mess with people for him to stop.

Nobody really minds _too_ much, most of the time, because Baekhyun is good at getting them to laugh when they really need a laugh, but there's always the danger that he'll go too far and someone will get hurt or excessively pissed off. It wouldn't do to let him think he can get away with anything.

That train of thought is what brings Baekhyun here, to his bedroom in EXO's dorm, naked and tied to his own bed. It took three EXO members (Chanyeol, Lu Han and Sehun) to wrestle him out of his clothes and into this position, plus a highly amused Jongdae to sit on his stomach while the others tied him down. If he really thought they were going to do something bad, he would've fought harder, but he can't see this getting too crazy. At the same time, even if he trusts his bandmates (and their shared interest in having him physically able to function and scandal free), he's a little worried about where this is going.

The confusing thing is that once they were sure he couldn't get up, they just left him here, without even taking any pictures to use for blackmail later. If the point is not for everyone to stand around and laugh at him, what is it? He doesn't want to stay like this all night. It's not funny anymore, at that point.

He's been waiting just long enough to start getting worried (and also bored) when finally the door opens and Minseok walks in, closing the door again behind him. He looks the same as always, in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair unstyled, and when he smiles at Baekhyun, it's his usual smile, amused but not mean. "Having fun?" he asks.

"Tons. I love being tied to my bed." He may barely be able to move, but at least he still has sarcasm at his disposal.

Minseok doesn't bat an eye. "Naked. Don't forget the naked part." He smirks, and that's a little less normal Minseok and a little more 'make the fangirls scream' Minseok. Baekhyun is no fangirl, but he can see the appeal of that expression on Minseok's face even as he wonders what it means for him.

"Yes, I love being tied to my bed, naked," he amends. "How long are you guys going to keep me like this?"

Minseok doesn't answer right away. Instead, his eyes drift down from Baekhyun's face, raking over his body with such deliberate slowness that there's no way Baekhyun can miss it. His lips curl up further, his smirk transforming from fangirl bait to something with a lot more promise.

It takes a lot to shock Baekhyun, but this just might do it. He's hardly shy, and other EXO members have done a lot more than just look at him, but Minseok is different. Minseok is the oldest, and while Baekhyun may give other hyungs a hard time without regard for age, he's more restrained with Minseok, more respectful. Minseok, too, tends to hold himself apart from a lot of the silliness some of them get up to, and he's never smirked at Baekhyun like that before.

Still, there's no ambiguity to the look Minseok is giving him. Baekhyun fights the urge to squirm under his gaze, suddenly much more self-conscious about being on display like this. He's no prude, but Minseok's eyes are dark and intense and it feels like Baekhyun's being evaluated and found lacking. He's never been good at tests.

Only when his gaze has traveled all the way down to Baekhyun's feet does Minseok meet Baekhyun's eyes again and finally answer the question he's almost forgotten he asked. "I'm going to keep you here until I think you've learned your lesson."

"Just you?" Baekhyun's voice cracks, and his impulse is to make a joke about it, but Minseok's still looking right at him and he can't think of a single funny thing to say.

"Just me," Minseok confirms. "We know how much you like an audience. And I don't." He walks up to the bed now, and sits next to Baekhyun's hip. "Are you up for it? Me teaching you a lesson." His tone is casual, but his serious expression tells Baekhyun the question is important.

"I'm hard to teach," Baekhyun tells him, never one to take a serious question too seriously. Minseok doesn't laugh, doesn't so much as smile for a second. He just steadily _looks_ at Baekhyun, and the way Baekhyun is suddenly finding it hard to breathe makes his feelings on the subject of Minseok having his way with him abundantly clear. "It's okay," he says meekly. "I'm up for it."

"Good." With that taken care of, Minseok reaches down next to the bed and picks something up, dangling it in front of Baekhyun's face. It's a gag, he realizes, something the others must have left by his bed because he sure as hell didn't put it there. "We've got some fun toys to play with. I'm not going to use this yet because I'd like to hear you beg, but don't think I won't if you give me too much trouble. Understood?"

Baekhyun nods his agreement. "What was that?" Minseok asks, a warning in his tone.

"Understood," Baekhyun hurriedly chirps.

Minseok puts the gag down next to Baekhyun's head, then bends down to pick up some more things. Lube first, which he sets down above Baekhyun's shoulder. Next, something very pink and plastic that Baekhyun doesn't get a good look at before it ends up on the bed between his legs. And then...oh, shit, that's a cock ring. Minseok makes sure Baekhyun sees that one before he sets it down.

"Whose stuff is this anyway?" Baekhyun asks to fill the silence and distract himself from imagining what's coming. "Is there something I don't know about your...hobbies?"

"Maybe there is," Minseok says, unperturbed. A few images spring unbidden to Baekhyun's mind: Minseok with that pink thing in him, sweaty and desperate; Minseok, dark and dominant, making someone else beg. His cock twitches with interest, and there's no way to hide it like this.

Minseok doesn't bat an eye, just gives him this almost disdainful look that, if Baekhyun is being honest, is actually really hot. But he's only being honest to himself, so he says, turning on the brattiness, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

By way of answer, Minseok reaches up and pinches the sensitive back of his neck hard enough that Baekhyun yelps. "Let's keep the talking to what's necessary, all right?" His hand is still resting lightly on Baekhyun's neck as he says it, and if Baekhyun could move that much, he'd be curling in on himself to get away. As it is, he should probably try not to annoy Minseok too much.

" _All right_?" Minseok repeats when Baekhyun doesn't answer.

"Okay," Baekhyun says meekly, breathing normally again when Minseok pulls his hand away.

That only lasts a few seconds, though, because Minseok's hand moves to Baekhyun's hip, lightly stroking his skin, and that makes it hard to breathe in a different way. "The thing is, Baekhyun, you've been getting awfully full of yourself lately," Minseok says conversationally. "Making fun of everyone, being all cocky on stage." There's a lot Baekhyun could say to that, but for once in his life, he thinks it's probably better to keep quiet.

"It's good to be confident," Minseok continues, "but you've got to have respect. You don't even listen to me telling you to stop anymore." This is all very interesting, but Minseok's hand is very slowly drifting inward and Baekhyun's finding it hard to concentrate on his words. "Are you going to listen to me from now on, Baekhyun?"

It takes a few seconds for Baekhyun to realize he's been asked a question, and even then, he answers, "Huh?" Minseok's light touching turns into another pinch, and even if it's not on his neck, Baekhyun yelps again.

"I said," Minseok repeats more sharply, "are you going to listen to me from now on?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says sheepishly.

"Good." Minseok's hand finally reaches the base of Baekhyun's cock, and the touch of his fingers makes Baekhyun's breath catch. He's expecting something, but Minseok just stops with his hand right there. "Let me tell you how this is going to work. You're going to do exactly as I say, and if you're good, you get to come at the end."

"And if I'm bad?" Baekhyun's voice is already strained and they haven't even started yet.

"Don't be bad." There's no room for argument in Minseok's tone. It makes Baekhyun want to be good for Minseok, but it also makes him want to be bad so Minseok will keep ordering him around in that same authoritative way. He wonders how far he can push it.

Minseok gives his cock a single stroke and Baekhyun shivers even though he's barely hard. He can't touch Minseok back or move or anything, so he has to settle for talking. "Are you going to fuck me, hyung? Is that where this is going?"

He's trying to get a rise out of Minseok, but it doesn't work. "I might," Minseok says mildly. "Would you like that?"

"Who wouldn't?" Baekhyun laughs, but Minseok ignores him in favor of giving him one more stroke before pulling his hand away. "That's it?" Baekhyun whines.

"You're going to have to be patient," Minseok shoots back. 

"I'm the wrong person to ask for patience during sex," Baekhyun wryly informs him.

"Then that's another lesson you'll have to learn today." Minseok's not touching Baekhyun anywhere now, except his side just barely making contact with Baekhyun's thigh through his shirt, and he sits and considers him calmly. "You know, I think I will shut you up for now. There'll be plenty of time for begging later."

Baekhyun swallows down the weird mix of wariness and want he feels as Minseok picks up the gag again. There's a ball in the middle, and sleek black straps. "Do you think you can handle it, not being able to talk?" Minseok asks as he opens the clasp in the back. "You should be able to scream if you feel like it, but you won't be able to tease or make jokes." He presses the ball to Baekhyun's lips as he continues, "I won't use it if you're too scared."

"I'm not scared!" Baekhyun retorts. He knows he's being played, but that doesn't keep it from working. Minseok is more devious than Baekhyun gave him credit for.

"Good. Then let's do this." There's a pause then, and Baekhyun thinks that this is his chance to back out, but he doesn't want to. His curiosity about how it'll feel is bigger than his fear of not being able to say a word. He doesn't object, and when Minseok says, "Open your mouth," he quickly obeys. Minseok sets the ball between Baekhyun's parted lips and pushes so it ends up just behind his teeth, holding his mouth open in a way that's a little uncomfortable but not painful.

"It's a good look for you," Minseok teases. "And I think you like having things in your mouth." Baekhyun answers with a vague grunt that's all he can manage like this, and Minseok grins as he fastens the straps in back. "Do you want me to touch you again?" he asks when he's satisfied with his handiwork.

Baekhyun's answer would be "fuck yes" if he could say it, but since he can't, he grunts again and awkwardly nods his head.

"What?" Minseok asks cheerfully. "You don't? Okay, I'll wait."

Now Baekhyun's response would be a "fuck you" instead, but all he can do is groan, which makes Minseok laugh.

"It's like magic, how much more patient you are with that in your mouth." He puts his hand on Baekhyun's stomach, warm against his skin. "I could make you wait all night." He moves his hand up to Baekhyun's chest, rubbing lightly at one nipple with his thumb. "Lucky for you, it'll be a problem if I mess up your jaw so you can't sing, so I'll only be able to enjoy the quiet for a little while. But I sure am going to enjoy it." He presses down hard on Baekhyun's nipple, making him groan.

Minseok seems to be finished talking with that, instead bending down to put his mouth over the same nipple. He licks and sucks and kisses his way all over Baekhyun's chest, entirely unhurried. Baekhyun wants to egg him on, to try to get more, but that probably wouldn't work even if he could talk. As it is, all he can do is lie there and take what he can get. It does feel good, anyway, and a choked moan escapes him when Minseok bites down on his collarbone.

"You sure do get off on pain," Minseok murmurs against his skin before sucking hard on the same spot. Baekhyun's body betrays just how much he likes that, jerking against his bonds.

Minseok takes his time leaving a few more marks on Baekhyun, just low enough that they'll be covered by a shirt, and it's not enough, but Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. When he's satisfied, Minseok sits up and looks down at Baekhyun. His mouth is watering and he can't swallow properly around the gag, so there's spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth, and Minseok gives him an incredibly unimpressed look. "Such a mess already and we've barely even started. Maybe it's best if we stop here."

Since yelling no isn't an option, Baekhyun has to settle for an incoherent groan of protest. Minseok smirks at him in response. "I had no idea you wanted me that badly, Baekhyunnie. Or would you be this easy for anyone in this position?" There's no question that the ties at his wrists and ankles and the gag tight in his mouth are turning Baekhyun on, but there's also no question that Minseok and his attitude are getting to him. He's in no mood to try to sort that out, impatient for more.

Minseok doesn't push, instead picking up the lube and moving down the bed. He pours some over his fingers and rubs them together slowly, making sure Baekhyun's watching. Minseok's hands are small, but Baekhyun imagines he knows how to use them, and he can't help staring at Minseok's fingers, shiny with lube.

After way longer than is actually necessary, Minseok puts his hand between Baekhyun's legs, already spread with the way he's tied up. He skates his fingers down, so slowly Baekhyun wants to scream, circling around the rim when he finally gets there. It's maddening that Baekhyun can't do or say anything to make him hurry up, but it's also a big part of why Baekhyun's getting so hard, knowing he's entirely at Minseok's mercy.

Finally, Minseok slips a finger inside. Baekhyun expects him to keep taking it slow, teasing, but instead he quickly starts to move his hand, pushing in hard. Baekhyun doesn't mind at all, but with the gag in, he can't quite catch his breath. It's all a bit overwhelming, but he doesn't think he minds that either.

By the time Minseok's three fingers deep, Baekhyun's rock hard and his head is spinning enough that he makes a noise of protest. Minseok, who's been quiet this whole time, stops with his fingers still in Baekhyun, and asks, "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun can't figure out how to communicate, "It feels great, but stop for a second or I might pass out," without words, so he's left awkwardly looking back at Minseok with drool running down his chin.

"Do you need the gag out?" Minseok asks, and Baekhyun shakes his head with speed that would probably embarrass most people. "Should I stop?" This time Baekhyun nods, but when Minseok pulls his fingers out, he whines before he can stop himself. Minseok rolls his eyes. "I'll tell you what. I've got something better. I think you're ready."

He pulls out and reaches above Baekhyun's shoulder, picking up the pink toy. Baekhyun gets a better look at it now, and it's not very long, but wide enough to be a little intimidating. He watches Minseok coat it with lube, taking long enough that Baekhyun can get his breathing back to almost normal. When he's done, he presses it against Baekhyun's ass and— _fuck_ , it starts to vibrate, sending a full-body shudder through Baekhyun.

"Ready?" Minseok hasn't dropped the haughty tone, but he meets Baekhyun's eyes and waits until he gives a nod before pushing the vibrator into him. Baekhyun's legs jerk in their bonds and he gasps in as much of a breath as he can with the gag still in. "Relax," Minseok tells him, more order than comfort. "I know you can take it."

He doesn't actually know that, because Minseok has never touched Baekhyun like this before, but he's right. His body adjusts as Minseok eases the toy in, stretching around its girth, the vibrations setting his nerves tingling and making his untouched cock ache. It's still frustrating not being able to talk, but he's enjoying watching Minseok, carefully focusing on his actions, his glance occasionally flicking up to Baekhyun to see how he's doing.

Minseok's going almost excruciatingly slowly, but finally he buries the vibrator in deep and Baekhyun lets out a wordless cry. To make things worse, he just leaves it like that, and Baekhyun isn't sure himself if it feels amazing or like he's going to die from overstimulation or like he needs even more. He's breathless again, but he doesn't even care now, moaning helplessly as his legs shake.

If Minseok is affected by the sight of Baekhyun falling apart, he doesn't show it, eyeing him coolly. Baekhyun pleads with him with his eyes— _touch me, fuck me_ —but Minseok's expression doesn't change, like he doesn't get it, or just doesn't care. Instead, he says, "I could leave you like this. Take out the gag, maybe, and you'll probably beg so loud everyone can hear you. Do you think someone would come rescue you? Or would they enjoy seeing you cut down to size?"

_I haven't done anything that bad, have I_? Baekhyun thinks distractedly. It's hard to even focus on Minseok's words right now, let alone follow a train of thought for long.

"But since I'm feeling nice, I'll stay," Minseok continues, and Baekhyun would breathe a sigh of relief if he wasn't breathing way too hard. "I might let everyone hear you scream, though." With that, he moves up the bed and unfastens the gag, struggling a little when Baekhyun can't hold still enough. Once he manages it, he eases the ball out of Baekhyun's mouth, and Baekhyun draws in a sharp breath and almost chokes.

"Careful." Minseok's voice is sharp, but his hands are gentler as he uses the sheet to wipe Baekhyun's chin.

"Fuck, I didn't know you were this evil," Baekhyun groans, and Minseok laughs.

"I'm not done yet." He moves back down the bed and picks something up, and in his current state, it takes Baekhyun a second to register that it's the cock ring from earlier.

"Fuck," he groans again, and Minseok gives him that same smirk he's been using this whole time.

"I can't make it too easy on you," Minseok says casually. He gives Baekhyun's neglected cock a stroke, and that alone is almost enough to make him scream in his current state.

"This is easy?" Baekhyun mutters, or at least he starts to, but then Minseok fastens the cock ring at the base of his erection and his words dissolve into an actual scream. The mix of stimulation and restraint is torture, but damned if it doesn't just turn him on more, both the feeling itself and the way Minseok is looking at him, still so smug.

Minseok waits a bit, just watching, before he asks, "Should I leave you like this for a while longer? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Just thinking about that sends a jolt to Baekhyun's cock, and he makes a pathetic whimpering sound that makes Minseok chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. But do you remember what the point of all this was?"

"What?" Baekhyun can hardly focus, his head spinning.

"You're supposed to learn a lesson, remember?" Minseok chides. "Obviously, you're not getting it yet."

"Hyung, please," Baekhyun whines.

"Will you be good from now on?" Minseok asks sternly.

"What?" Baekhyun gasps before his brain catches up. "Yes, sure, I'll be great."

"Will you listen to me?" Minseok continues. "Show some respect to your hyungs and some kindness to your dongsaengs?"

"Yes, of course, respect for everyone, yay," Baekhyun babbles, and Minseok's lips twitch like he wants to laugh before he catches himself.

"Very convincing," he says dryly. "What do you want from me?"

"What?" Baekhyun probably sounds like an idiot, but it's awfully hard to keep up with Minseok when he's so fucking turned on with nowhere to go with it.

"What do you want me to do?" Minseok clarifies, in a "talking to particularly unintelligent animals" sort of tone.

Now Baekhyun gets it, and he immediately says, "Fuck me," not caring how whiny or desperate he sounds. "Please, hyung, hurry."

"Hmm..." Minseok doesn't sound impressed, and Baekhyun groans. Minseok goes a little blurry and he realizes there are tears in his eyes, his body pushed to extremes.

"What do you want me to say? Please, fuck me. I want it, I need it, I need you, I want to come, please. I'll be good, I promise, just fuck me." He can't even muster up any sarcasm, too eager.

"I guess that'll do," Minseok says, and Baekhyun almost misses the waver in his voice that says he's not as unaffected as he's trying to act. He starts to undress, and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember how to breathe.

He doesn't open his eyes until Minseok pulls the vibrator out, letting out a groan that he's not sure is objection or relief. He's pleased to see that Minseok is hard and ready for him, but instead of fucking him, he turns away and starts to untie one of Baekhyun's legs. "I don't care," Baekhyun whines. "Just hurry up."

"I don't think you're being very good," Minseok tells him sternly. "We're going to do this my way."

It takes much longer than Baekhyun wants to wait (though probably not very long at all), but Minseok gets both legs untied. It doesn't let Baekhyun move any more than before because Minseok pushes his legs up before thrusting into him. Baekhyun thinks he cries out again, but he's very nearly past the point of awareness with the way Minseok is rolling his hips, slow and deep, pushing on Baekhyun's legs until he's practically bent in half. His stomach brushes Baekhyun's cock, and he keens as it sends a shock of painful pleasure through him.

"Not so clever like this, are you?" Minseok's voice is strained, but he keeps up the same slow pace. "Not too good to beg."

Baekhyun's not sure he was ever too good to beg, only too busy joking around to do it, but now is hardly the time argue. "I'll beg if you want me to, just please, hurry." Minseok picks up the pace a little, pounding Baekhyun's prostate, and it doesn't take much of that before he feels like he might actually die if he doesn't get to come soon. "Fuck, _fuck_ , I can't, please, stop..."

Minseok laughs shakily. "You want me to stop?"

"No, fuck, please, you know what I mean." Minseok is moving faster and Baekhyun's words are getting garbled. "I'll be good, I promise, whatever you want, just let me come."

Minseok doesn't answer this time, moving faster still, and Baekhyun thinks he might be crying he's so desperate. Minseok is blurry again, in any case, but not so much so that Baekhyun can't see the smug look fall off his face as he gets close, crumpling into a blissed-out expression when he comes with a moan.

Then he pulls out and Baekhyun sobs with frustration, but Minseok says, "It's okay. Now it's your turn. Just ask nicely."

Baekhyun doesn't miss a beat. "Please, please, please, fuck, do it, touch me, let me come, please."

Minseok says something in response, but Baekhyun doesn't even register it because a second later, he takes off the cock ring and immediately wraps his hand around Baekhyun's erection, which makes him arch up off the bed now that his legs are free and yell so loud everyone in the dorm must be able to hear it. He doesn't care because it takes hardly anything before he's coming so hard he forgets to breathe, forgets what this is about, forgets everything except Minseok's hand on him and the intense pleasure of his much-delayed orgasm.

Baekhyun is too worn out after to feel any embarrassment after (if he would anyway), but now Minseok looks a little sheepish. He wipes his hands on the sheets and then climbs off the bed, picking up his pants and pulling them on before he turns to face Baekhyun again. "Did you actually learn anything from that?"

It takes a second for Baekhyun to remember why Minseok is asking, which is probably not a good sign on the learning a lesson front. It's not his fault it's hard to focus after all that, especially with Minseok looking awfully attractive all shirtless and sweaty. "I did," Baekhyun starts. He tries to think of something good but his mind comes up empty, so instead he continues, "I learned that you're hot when you're all commanding and I'd kind of like to have sex with you when I'm not all tied up." He's teasing but also entirely serious.

Minseok makes an exasperated noise. "Apparently not. You know, I think I'll just leave you like this. We'll see how long it is until someone takes pity on you and comes to rescue you."

"Don't do that, hyung." He doesn't think Minseok will really follow through, but he turns away and starts to walk toward the door. "Wait a second," Baekhyun whines, but Minseok's hand is on the doorknob. "Come on, hyung." He opens the door and steps out with a word. "Minseok-hyung!" Baekhyun calls after him, and Minseok's only answer is to slam the door shut.

"Hey!" Baekhyun yells, as loud as he can with his voice going hoarse. "Hey, someone help! Give me a break, guys."

 

(It's only five minutes before Jongdae comes to his rescue, snickering at Baekhyun's predicament but untying him gently. "I hate you all," Baekhyun grumbles once he's free.

"Whatever," Jongdae says, unsympathetic. "Don't pretend you don't like this kind of thing. And you got to have sex with Minseok-hyung so I think it's a pretty fair exchange."

Baekhyun scoffs at that, but he can't say he really disagrees.)


End file.
